gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest and the Fairy
Hey, guys. I will be trying to do this story, but I am bad with stories, so I will add jokes, but I am bad with jokes in English, so I will add jokes taken from Google Search. Every time a pun will be said in the story, the following symbol will appear: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I know you guys like this symbol, so maybe you will enjoy the adventure. Characters Druloc: Druloc is a really nice Tsukumogami made from a very old green umbrella. He lives in the forest of Lëōnìc. Den: Den is the friend of Druloc. He is a small turtle, but he is too slow for his weight. He is very lazy. He wears a turtle neck sweater ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )You will learn about him along the way. (Character in honor of Ned) Feta: The Fairy Feta is a very seductive, but somewhat corny and cheesy ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) fairy. She is in charge of the Lake with no End. She has never been seen. You will learn more about her along the way. Peaches: Peaches is a leshi monster. He is very masculine and mysterious. He tickles people to death. You will learn more about him along the way. Agosti: Agosti is a sphinx with the head of a woman, the body of a lioness, a serpent-headed tail and the wings of an eagle. This wonderful creature has a nickname: Chios. You will learn about Agosti along the way. (Character in honor of Goatham: Goatham is a faun, meaning he is half goat from feet to waist and the upper body and head is those of a human. He really enjoys Batman and superhero movies. He has horns on his head. In honor to the the god Pan, Goatham plays pan flute. His best friend is Saturn. He understands Garlian (Character in honnor of Mallace) Saturn: Saturn is a goat head to waist and a fish for the rest of his body. His bestfriend is Goatham. You will learn more about him along the way. He believes in garlandism and he speaks Garlian very well. (Character in honor of Garland) Areas in the Story Lëōnìc: It is a forest with squared trees and squared formed animals live there, such as boars, sheep, wolves and rabbits. There are many mountains, called the Peanults mountains by locals, that hug the side of the forest. There is a lake in the forest called Lake with no End. (Area named by Zoomy the racing car) Peanults Mountains: Peanults Mountains are how locals name the mountains that surround a part of the Lëōnìc forest. It is otherwise known as the Nuts Mountains. (Area named by Nults) Lake with no End: Located in the Lëōnìc forest, this is where the Feta Fairy lives. The lake is about the size of a large pond or a small lake and it is not really deep. Story Once upon a time, in a very dirty, old and bit broken house lived Druloc. Druloc was a Tsukumogami, made from a very old green umbrella. Over 142 years old, he lives in the forest of Lëōnìc. His very small house, made in rock and wood, was strong. While eating his morning soup (and his love for soup was pho-real ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ), he had an hallucination, followed by the smell of cheese and a R&Brie music ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) . The Feta Fairy appeared in front of his Mörbylånga IKEA table (that you can find here for 699,99$ CAN!). She gave him a mission: he had to go to her home in the Lake with no End to save her from Peaches, which was coming near her home. Everyone knew Feta Fairy was living provolone (alone, provolone, get it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) He immediately put on his single shoe and prepared food for his journey. He packed a sandwich (it looks so delicious oh my god) and something to drink, as the Lake with no End is about an hour away. He got outside of his house and began walking toward the lake to save the fairy. After fifteen minutes, he spotted something stuck in a tree. Its legs were moving and it was making weird noise. The distressed turtle was begging for help, but Druloc was the only one around. Druloc therefore went to him: - Hello, little turtle. Are you oak-kay ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )? - I fell asleep many years ago right here and the tree grew. Get me out, I am very hungry! And stop these jokes! - Acorny ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) joke always helps against the stress and that situation sure looks like an overwh-elm-ing ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )! The turtle facepalmed ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Druloc tried pulling on his little feet, with no success. He looked around, to find something to help him get the turtle out of its trap. His eyes suddenly found a wild chainsaw on the ground (saw it coming? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Druloc got excited, as wild chainsaws are extremely rare. He cut it just above the turtle, without hurting it. The turtle went from the stump to the ground. - Thank you so much! I am re-leafed ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )! My name is Den. I am very hungry, so I must axe ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) you if you have something to eat. I am also very cold, as the tree kept me warm for years and now, I have no protection. Do you have clothes for me? Druloc gave him the salad in his sandwich and was able to find in his bag a very small turtle neck sweater ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) that he gave to Den. Den thanked him for his generosity. As they sat to eat, Drulocc talked about his mission. - To thank you, I would like to help you in your mysterious adventure, said Den. Druloc accepted and they started walking. Sadly, Den was very very slow. Druloc looked around again and found a wild cart in wood with solid wheels. It was obviously his lucky day! He put the turtle and his bag in the cart and continued his walk to the lake. From tree to tree, the newly friends walked on a not very defrished path in the forest toward the Lake with no End. They'd only stop for restaurants and hotels (what? Druloc is tired, Den is pretty heavy). One day, he was very exhausted, not physically, but in his mind. He asked himself why would the Feta Fairy ask him for help, when she had magic to help herself. Den, as lazy as he is, told him to stop thinking critically and to stay in the story. They both saw a very nice art museum, consisting of about ten artists Not began so not finished don't edit, don't change my things I wanna learn along the way) Category:Fan Stories Category:Minecraft Category:Fan Locations